


This Could Be a Really Bad Idea

by luckygrey



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty gives good captainy advice, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckygrey/pseuds/luckygrey
Summary: Dex doesn't want a relationship, but for some reason, he agrees when Nursey suggests they be friends with benefits.





	This Could Be a Really Bad Idea

Nursey looks up from his laptop as Dex sits on the floor beside him. They do this a lot. Instead of using their desks, they sit, leaning against Nursey’s bottom bunk they work side by side. It’s an arrangement they both care for, but it never takes long before one of them gets distracted. This time it’s Dex.

“Remember freshman year,” he says, “when we argued about everything? Like we weren’t even friends.”

Nursey isn’t sure why Dex is thinking about that, but he snorts. “Yeah, Dex. It was like two years ago, of course I remember it.”

Dex runs a hand through his hair before continuing, “Even last year. When I found out we were going to be roommates this year, I didn’t think it would work.”

“Yeah, but it’s chill now, right? We’re friends, it’s good.” Nursey grins and goes to return to his work, but turns back when Dex speaks again, almost whispering.

“Yeah. It's pretty good.” Dex looks back down at the textbook in his lap and scribbles something in a notebook. Then he glances back at Nursey quickly, and Nursey thinks for a moment that it seems more instinctual than a conscious decision. 

Before he thinks better of it, he's kissing Dex. His poetry notebook falls on the floor, and Dex’s textbook follows. It feels like an eternity before Dex kisses back, and even longer when Dex pulls away.

Dex stands up, moving away from Nursey. “We can’t. We can’t do this.” His voice is harsh, and Nursey can't speak, just stares at Dex as he leaves. 

After Dex is gone and clearly not coming back, Nursey rubs at his eyes with his hands. He lets his self-pity continue for a couple of minutes before he shakes his head and pulls himself up off the floor. He knows Dex's schedule well enough to know that Dex is in class now, so he can leave their room without risking an awkward encounter.

And. Fuck. Dex will have to come back eventually. They’re going to have to share a room. Nursey doesn’t know what to do with that thought. So he does what most of the team does when they need help - he goes to Bitty. 

He stays in his room a while longer, pacing and debating. Bitty is the captain, and he’s busy these days. Plus he and Dex are pretty close now. Dex has been repairing Bitty’s broken kitchen appliances for years now, and he’ll help Bitty bake, too. Nursey isn’t sure that Bitty is going to take his side.

Then he shakes his head again, rolling his eyes at himself. Since when were there sides in this? Nothing had really happened anyways.

So he goes down to the kitchen. Nursey must look like a bit of a mess, because Bitty immediately asks, “What’s wrong?”

Nursey doesn’t really know where to start with that one, so he goes with the obvious. “I think I kinda fucked up.”

Bitty cuts a slice of pie, and great. That’s pity pie. Nursey didn’t think he looked bad enough for pity pie. He accepts the plate Bitty hands him anyways. He’s not crazy or sad enough to pass on Bitty's pie.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bitty asks. He starts to clean the kitchen as Nursey stutters through the beginning of a sentence several times, and Nursey thinks that makes it easier to start talking.

“I kissed Dex.” It finally comes out in a rush, barely comprehensible, but Bitty must understand what he’s said because he drops a bowl in the sink before trying to casually return to his cleaning.

“I don’t really know why,” Nursey continues, “but we were sitting there doing homework, and I just- kissed him. But then he took off. Said we couldn’t and just left. So like, I don’t really know what exactly I did wrong there, but I probably ruined our friendship.” This, it occurs to him, is maybe a little dramatic.

Bitty seems to agree. “I’m sure y’all are still friends. Just give him a little time and then maybe talk about it.”

Nursey groans. “I’m sure that he does not want to talk about it, Bitty. I’ll probably just make things worse.”

“You don’t know that,” Bitty responds, “Be an adult and talk to him.”

“I don’t really want to, though,” Nursey whines.

Bitty sets down the bowl he’s washing. “Too bad,” he says, turning back to Nursey, “Either you talk to him, or you will make things worse.” He leans against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest, and he briefly looks intimidating before dropping it for a gentle smile.

“I know.” Nursey sighs. “Thanks, Bitty. You’re a good captain, you know.”

Bitty grins. “You’re sweet, Nursey. Just be careful. I don't want either of y’all getting hurt.”

Nursey manages a shaky smile in response before heading back up to his room. He sits at his desk and works on some homework halfheartedly, but he’s too distracted to really get much done. 

His heartbeat steadily increases at the afternoon goes on. He knows when Dex usually gets back, but this afternoon he’s late. Nursey isn’t surprised, but he can’t stop himself from worrying about what will happen when he and Dex finally talk.

Maybe Dex will leave. Find somewhere else to sleep and just ignore Nursey until it stops being awkward. Maybe it’ll always be awkward and Nursey ruined everything. Increasingly unrealistic thoughts bounce through Nursey’s head as he waits.

When Dex finally walks in, he won’t make eye contact with Nursey.

“Dex,” Nursey says, “we need to talk.” He closes his laptop and turns his chair around, but he stays seated. He doesn’t want to move closer and make Dex uncomfortable. Dex is already inching towards the door.

“Dex,” he repeats, softer, “you said we can’t do this, but why? If you don’t want to, just say so. We’re friends. I don’t want to lose that.”

Dex stops inching away. Nursey is frozen for a moment as Dex sighs and sits on the edge of Nursey’s bed. “It’s a bad idea, Nursey.”

“Why?” Nursey asks.

“My family doesn’t know I’m gay, and they can’t know. They wouldn’t be okay with it. I wouldn’t be able to see my cousins. I probably wouldn’t be able to see my nieces and nephews either. Not to mention what it could do to the team.”

Nursey leans forward. This doesn’t sound like Dex doesn’t want it. “But you’ve been with guys here?” It comes out as a question even though Nursey knows it’s true. 

Dex shrugs. “Those were hookups. One time, nothing… serious. And not with anyone on the team.”

“We could be not serious,” Nursey suggests. 

“What, just buddies? Friends with benefits?” Dex asks.

“Yeah, why not?” says Nursey, standing up.

Dex moves closer, but he hesitates before speaking. “What about the team? We’re friends, how could it not be serious?”

“The team doesn’t have to know about it,” Nursey suggests. “It’ll be just us. We can do casual.” Dex doesn’t look convinced, so Nursey rushes on. “We could try, anyways.”

Dex inches closer again before whispering, “This could be a really bad idea.”

“Or a really good one,” Nursey counters.

They’re standing so close now, and Nursey can see Dex breathing faster. His shoulders, which have been tense since he returned, relax slightly.

“Then can I kiss you?” Dex asks.

Nursey means to smirk, but too much emotion slips through. The resulting expression is more fond and hopeful than anything else. “Please do,” he says.

And Dex does. Nursey immediately likes his kisses. Dex tastes like coffee, and he kisses so slowly that Nursey thinks it might almost drive him insane if it weren’t so good. 

Dex gently pushes hm back until he’s sitting on the bed, then pushes him down on his back and straddles him. Or he tries, anyways, but he’s stopped when he hits his head on the bunk above them.

It hits with a thunk that’s loud enough to disrupt Nursey, which is saying something. The Haus could be burning down, and he’s not sure he would care.

“Are you okay?” he asks, propping his body up on his elbows.

Dex nods and says, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, don't stop.”

With that kind of encouragement, stopping is the last thing on Nursey’s mind. He moves his hands back to Dex’s hips and leans up to kiss him again, moaning as Dex grinds against him. Everything slows down, and all Nursey can feel is Dex’s body on his. He manages to stop thinking.

They come like that, still fully clothed, almost exactly at the same time. Nursey would maybe be a little embarrassed if he were actually coherent right now. As it is, he’s surprised he’s still mostly conscious.

Dex rolls off of Nursey with a groan, except the twin bed is really too small for the two of them, so Dex is still kind of on top of him.

Then the uncertainty sets in. Nursey isn't sure what the proper protocol is for this situation. What do you say to your friend with whom you’ve just hooked up? Does Dex regret it?

Dex breaks the silence after a couple of minutes. “That was good, but I’m gross. Next time, we make it out of our clothes, okay?”

Nursey smiles tiredly as Dex gets up. “Yeah, sure,” he says. His brain is still only kind of working, but he definitely got the “next time” thing. Dex doesn't regret it. That’s the thought he holds onto as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I can't write Bitty. I don't know why he's in this fic. Also just ignore that this completely ignores the existence of all other SMH members and team managers. Hoping to update this soon, but school is coming up, so we'll see how it goes.


End file.
